1. Field of the Invention
The present invention essentially relates to Internet, telephone, wireless, and other communications that evolve out of making motor vehicles' license plate digits a means of contacting or engaging in communication with specific motor vehicles, motor vehicle owners, and/or motorists. It also relates to methods of doing business intended to create revenue via facilitating communication between people who know of each other essentially only from traveling . . . by car, by foot, by train, or by other means.
2. Background to the Invention
There is no prior art that makes contacting, nor communicating with, specific motor vehicles, motor vehicle owners, and/or motorists via license plate digits.
The systems, procedures, apparatus', programs, and methods of doing business revolve around providing a service whereby the business arranges for contactability, connectivity, and makes possible further communication between people who do not know each other but from traveling essentially on roads, highways, etc. People who are not strangers might also find the services of this business useful.